


Be Good For Us

by WaywardGraves



Series: Fantastic Smut Beasts Week 2018 [4]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Doubles, Grindelwald as Graves, M/M, dub con, just at first, three way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 05:08:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14277576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardGraves/pseuds/WaywardGraves
Summary: Two Graves are better than one.





	Be Good For Us

**Author's Note:**

> Created for Day 4 of the @fantasticsmutbeastsweek LGBTQ+ smut event: Doubles Day

“Come on… what’s wrong,  _ my boy _ ?” Comes the silky voice of his lover, but it’s wrong, so wrong. He looks to the face of Percival Graves but he knows this is wrong, this isn’t the man who has taken care of him for the past few months. This is the man who has slapped him and called him a squib. He doesn’t know why heat still pools in his groin as the imposter approaches, cups his face, “We can be so beautiful together Credence, let go.” He whispers and catches his lips in a kiss.

 

He jerks away after a moment, the feelings inside him warring, he shouldn’t want this. He tries to take a step away from Grindelwald, a name he now knows, and hits a solid body behind him, “Credence. Love. It’s okay.” 

 

He closes his eyes, here’s his  _ real _ Percival and he leans back against the man, “I can’t… It doesn’t feel right.” He says quietly.

 

“You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to. But it’s okay… this can be good.” Percival tries to persuade him.

 

“He’s hurt us.” 

 

“I have,” Grindelwald says in Percival’s voice, “but the Director and I have come to an agreement… a partnership…”

 

“We want you Credence,” Percival says, “we want you by our side. Please?” He asks and he sounds so vulnerable, so open. Credence has no choice to agree.

 

Grindelwald smiles and without any more hesitation raises his hand and snaps, all three of their clothes disappearing. He nods at Percival and moves away to stand next to the bed.

 

Percival takes Credence’s hand and lays him down on his stomach, with a wave of his hand he cleans and lubes his boy and presses a kiss to his earlobe, “Will you be good for us?” He breathes.

 

“Yes.” He concedes. He can feels Percival smile against his neck and feels his cock start to breach his tight hole. He groans, feeling his lover inside of him and it feels so good. But before he can express his desire another length nudges its way into his mouth.

 

“God, Graves… you’re right. He’s perfect.” Grindelwald shudders as he starts fucking his mouth in tandem with Percival moving in his ass.

 

Credence blooms under the praise and does his best to suck Grindelwald and clench around Percival behind him. It’s only a few minutes before Grindelwald is spilling down his throat with Percival following shortly after. It may only have been a few minutes but Credence feels totally worn out. 

 

Percival shifts them so he’s cradling Credence’s face to his chest and the boy feels Grindelwald slip in behind him and toss his arm over them both. Before he falls asleep, wrapped in the embrace of the two men, the thought that he could get used to this floats through his head.


End file.
